


LotF AUs and One-Shots

by SulphurandHoney (orphan_account)



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Cannibalism, Fluff, Gen, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I promise I've written tags before its just that I'm useless at it, Light Angst, M/M, No Graphic Violence but its Lord of The Flies so there will be some violence, Off Screen Death, One Shot Collection, Spoilers, Swearing, We've got it all folks, and AU ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SulphurandHoney
Summary: Did LotF in English Class this year! It was fun and now...I'm kinda obsessed with Jack?This book has given me so much headcanon and AU fuel,and this is where i am gonna put it all!I'd like to thank y'all from the Discord for helping me and inspiring me.





	1. The First Three AUs

Short-Sighted Jack AU:  
Its very similar to canon,but the idea is that Jack has always been short sighted but never realized it. He simply thinks that everyone lives in the same world as him and that people that have glasses are fully blind without them. Don't question him about his sight,Roger has tried many times and has only got offended,posh screaming. 

 

Jack Dies AU:  
It's all canon up to after Piggy’s death but this time Jack gets angry cause Roger killed Piggy! He obviously shouts at Roger but hides it behind 'You didn’t follow my orders?!?!!' which he’s also angry about but like Roger actively killed someone? Jack just wanted to kill pigs,he never signed up to killing Piggy,no matter how annoying he is.

Roger has been planning to kill Jack and become leader of the tribe for a while now and he sees this as his chance. He's known Jack for years and can see through his rouse. He calls Jack too soft. They get into a fight. All the savages pick a side.

Jack does his ‘not really fighting’ thing assuming this will be similar to the fight with Ralph but Roger just stabs him. Jack is obviously shocked and in pain but tries to fight for a bit longer cause pride and bravery but his stab wound is too serious and he ends up running away.  
Everyone just assumes that’s the end of Jack. Roger is the new chief. Anyone that cheered for Jack to win the fight is punished.

Jack runs to the beach,bleeding heavily. He forgets that there’s probably no one there. He just assumes the beach is safe. Ralph spots Jack from the thicket. He’s still scared of Jack so does not immediately follow him but the blood is concerning.

In the morning,Jacks patched his wound very haphazardly with leaves and spent the night on the beach.  
Ralph in the thicket. And the Tribe is now under Rogers rule.  
Ralph tries to talk to Sam and Eric,it doesn’t work and he escapes to the beach. Where he finds Jack.  
Jack is woozy and sad and still scary amounts of feral but he’s also bee very reflective. He's scared of himself and scared at how little he can remember. He knows that past Jack wouldn't be proud of this and vows to try and become a better person. With varying results.

Jack and Ralph slowly become a weird team. Jack is surprisingly touchy about a lot of stuff though. And he doesn’t start hunting again for quite a while (He claims it’s because of his stab wound)

Other Stuff in this AU:  
The Tribe will still try and hunt for Ralph but it takes longer to happen,they aren’t as organized.  
The Island is never burnt down either.

The Tribe gets a lot more radical without Jack. You thought whipping,empty threats,thievery and pig killing was bad? Roger is a iron clad ruler,despite him not even being the oldest or tallest there. His stare is the stare of a dictator,it promises grave consequences for whoever dares fuck with him. All the boys that want Jack back and are upset about his death are called children and are whipped. Unlike Jack,who still knew a few names (Robert,Maurice,Henry) Roger doesn’t really use them? After all,they aren’t people to him. We’ve already established (and it’s canon from that ‘puff of hair and bag of fat’ line or whatever it specifically is) that Roger doesn’t see people as much as he sees bags of flesh for him to control? He might use a name if he remembers it but it’s not an everyday occurrence. Roger is fucking scared but goddammit he’s gonna get out of this place alive even if he’s the only one left on it.

The worst thing they start doing? The Tribe start eating people. It’s a gradual process. It goes from ‘well he accidentally died,might as well use the body for food’ and slowly gets worse till ‘He looks like the best food,let’s eat him’.

After a while,whats left of Rogers tribe go hunt Ralph for food. They finally find him on the beach and attack him. This prompts Jack to leap from the bushes to protect Ralph. All the boys from The Tribe believe Jacks dead and think its The Beast in Jacks form. The sailors show up in the middle of this conflict and stop it before it escalates.

Jack is the first boy to cry in front of the sailors this time although Ralph is a very close second.

 

And the final one,Ralph Dies AU:  
All of these AUs work under the headcanon that Jacks full name is Jonathan,however this is the only one where its important. This AU also uses the idea that Piggy and Jack knew each other and were friends as small kids but for a variety of reasons,Jack doesn't recognize Piggy at all and Piggy is unsure if Jack is the same boy he used to know.  
I'm gonna be honest,his whole AU is just Jack and Piggy rekindling their friendship over Jack accidentally stabbing Ralph. but onto the plot overview!

So,on that fight scene at Castle Rock before Piggys death,Jack accidentally stabs Ralph. He was meant to just jab at Ralph to scare him but it didn't quite work like that.  
Ralph and Piggy run away,Piggy doesn't die but Ralph is losing a lot of blood. The conch is dropped and shatters on the rocks below.

After they leave,Roger comes down from Lookout and is so proud of Jack,while Jack has to hide the fact he's very guilty and concerned for Ralphs health.  
A week or two later Piggy shows up to Castle Rock,luckily Jack is on lookout. He asks Piggy about why he's here and if Ralph is okay. Piggy informs him that Ralph died and now he's here because he can't think of anywhere else to go. 

Jack feels bad (giant understatement) ,gives Piggy his glasses back and invites him into The Tribe but the rest of The Tribe is extremely unhappy about this.

Jack slowly and unknowingly starts slowly opening up and actually being sort of decent to Piggy. What started out as being nice out of guilt develops into a weird friendship. It turns out Piggys a really smart guy and a good listener. Jack still constantly calls him 'Fatty' though.  
Piggys really scared about being in The Tribe,he cant hunt or fight and everyone resents him for it. He just keeps out of everyones way and eats as little as possible. It gets easier as his and Jacks friendship develops as Jack starts to stick up for him once in a while. The weirdest thing about all this to Piggy though is how he starts to not completely hate Jack and not 100% blame him for Ralphs death,he starts to see a real disconnect between Tribe Leader Jack and Friend Jack. Piggy’s now 80% sure this is John from when he was a child but he isn't sure how to bring up in conversation that he's Andrew,Jacks childhood best friend.  
It was a shame what happened really,Jack/Johns sister was born when they were 7 and he had to move and Piggy never heard from him again.

The conversation comes up naturally in the end when Jack inquires about what Piggys real name is? and Piggy answers 'Andrew Hugh James'. the look of horror and confusion on Jacks face confirms all his suspicions.


	2. Piggys Specs (Short-Sighted Jack)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First actual story! I hope you enjoy it! Feedback and comments are highly appreciated! Sorry its so short.
> 
> Chapter Plot:  
> Everything was blurry for as long as Jack could remember,then they got to The Island.

Everything was blurry for as long as Jack could remember. He just assumed everyone else lived like he did,having to squint at words,using tone of voice instead of the face to communicate because it was impossible to see expressions in detail. He thought everyone else in The Choir learnt their songs by simply listening.

Whenever he was confronted about his sight,he got defensive. There was nothing wrong with his eyes,what a stupid idea!

Then came that awful day when they crashed on The Island. The Choir were a flustered mess but Jack made them sing,listening to make sure they were all perfectly pitched, it was to keep spirits high as they headed towards the man with the trumpet. And it worked,the boys were a lot less flustered by the time they found out the man with the trumpet was some stupid boy named Ralph. (except for Simon of course,he was always throwing a faint)

There was a lot of boys at Ralphs makeshift camp,all the littleuns already merging into a blob of destroyed uniforms and dark hair. Luckily it was quite easy to remember who Ralph and Piggy were,Ralph with his bright hair and Piggy with his weight and stupid specs and Asthma (If Ralph said it as Ass-mar one more time,Jack would punch him)

It took a few months to kill their first pig

Jack was learning to use senses that weren’t sight to hunt which was good and that haphazard mask had certainly been an important addition. Also Roger. Roger had helped with the hunting a lot.

 

It was The Night of The First Kill.  
Jack and his Hunters were climbing the mountain,chanting to keep their spirits up. The promise of roasted pork made their mouths water. But once they hit the top of the mountain,Ralph had started shouting and screaming at them. It should have been a short rant that Jack cut off quickly but Jack could hear Ralphs anger and all he could see behind the blonde boy was a black smudge. A black smudge that was meant to be a giant roaring fire.  
That's why Jack stood there and took the shouting,even though he didn't like it. After all he was Jack bloody Merridew! and nobody shouted at him! but Ralph was still Chief. Jack recognized his authority.

When Piggy joined in,that’s when Jack got pissed off. It was hard to hold back the urge to slap the boy across the face. I was made easier though by the fact that Jack had a better idea,an idea to leave the boy completely blind and humiliated. That would teach him!  
He snatched the glasses off of Piggy’s face and put them on his own,preparing his best idiot voice and pushing out his stomach in order to make fun of the fat boy but then...when he put the glasses on....something changed,,the world looked so different. Why did it look so different?

He looked around him and he could see every individual freckle on Ralph’s face,every curl of Simons hair,Rogers deep scowl. Looking behind all of that,there was the forest,it was suddenly rich with trees that were no longer a simple wall of green.  
Then if he looked towards the edge of the mountain,he could see the view. Oh Jesus the view. It was brilliant clear blue water as far as the eye could see,littered with fish and complex reefs. There was individual cracks in the pink rock of the mountain and so many different birds and animals and people! Was this what it all actually looked like? What bizarre magic was in these stupid specs?

No,Jack couldn't get too enthralled.

He snatched the glasses off of his own face,returned to his world of fuzzy colours,and silently handed them back to Piggy.

Jack didn’t say another word for the rest of the day actually, instead he pushed past Ralph and started cutting up the pig.  
Everyone was very confused.


End file.
